


Stracciatella

by Vergasi



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Los Angeles, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergasi/pseuds/Vergasi
Summary: Sand in your toes and neon in the skies. Hot smog and oily ocean waves lapping at the shoreline. Cool water desperately trying to find the grains of dreams nestled underneath sunscreen baked bodies. Hello Elsa. Welcome to Los Angeles.Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contest - June 2020prompt: More. Just yeet whatever you have at us, we’re waiting with our patience worn and teeth bared. Whether it’s something missing in their relationship, or something that just needs to be said a few times, or someone is missing just a few minutes to do that one thing they need to do… or it’s plain sexual… just throw more at our girls.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Stracciatella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot I wrote for the June 2020 "Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contest". The whole process was a lot of fun and I recommend anyone who enjoyed this story to head over to the Elsanna Shenanigans Tumblr. There you will find an archive of all of the stories from past contests as well as a link to the Discord Server where you can chat with some of the authors, chat about their stories, chat about Elsanna, or just chat. 
> 
> https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com/

* * *

_Los Angeles. The city of angels. The city of broken nightmares. It's too hot. All the time. It's murder on my skin._

"Hey there miss, interest you in some lemons?"

_Still…. it has its charm._

Ocean blues peer over the purple rim of the designer aviators slipping down a slender nose slick with sunscreen.

_Denim overall shorts. Red hair...naturally red hair, no less. And pigtails. With a heavy dusting of freckles across her face and probably...elsewhere. She's pretty. I'm surprised she hasn't been scouted. Natural gingers are trending right now._

The red-haired girl stood up from her seat behind the plastic folding table with wooden crates of lemons placed haphazardly over the top.

_Ah, that's why. Too short. Lucky her._

"Where're you from? You don't look like you've spent much time in the Malibu sun yet. Your skin is like paper. Like so white. It's blinding. I imagine this is what snow looks like if it was a person. I've never seen snow….."

"You talk a lot, don't you?"

"Huh... Oh! I'm sorry, I do that. I'm just… trying to be friendly!" She gives a wide yet apprehensive smile.

"By commenting that I look like a snowman? Odd strategy for selling lemons."

"What…. no! I didn't mean it like that! It's really pretty! Snow is pretty! I would love to see it one day."

"Snow makes everything a pain. Icy roads, dry air, delayed trains… I'm from New York."

"Ah, nice! Here on vacation?" She returned to her wide smile minus the apprehension.

_She doesn't skip a beat, does she?_

"Work," the other woman said with a monotone expression.

"Oooh, modeling?"

She raised an eyebrow over a purple lens. "Do I look like a model?"

"Uh… yes…..?" The girl slightly winced at the awkwardness caused by the taller woman's indifference.

"No," she said, cold as ice unperturbed by the sweltering coastal sun.

"Oh, well I mean you can't blame a girl for thinking it. You're gorgeous. I mean…. you could totally be a model. I mean… you're tall and um… your hair is super stylish. And…. uh…. would you like some lemons?"

_Her face is turning beet red, and not from the sun. I think she's forgotten to breathe._

"Yes, I would love some ice cream." Her platinum braid fell behind her back as she turned away from the market stall with a very confused and agape blushing girl standing on the other side.

She turned her head over her shoulder and a hint of those ocean blues peaked out of the corner between her snowy skin and the violet glass in front of her face.

"You're coming aren't you?"

"Huh…. wha….I mean, I'm kinda working… and….. and….. you're a stranger! A beautiful stranger sure….."

A bare, sunscreened shoulder shrugged. "My name is Elsa." And she continued to walk away.

The other girl's heart began to race a hundred miles a second. She barely managed to suck in enough air to bellow out "Oaken! I'm taking my break! Cover for me!" as she flung her body around the table, nearly knocking the lemon crates onto the floor.

* * *

"What would you like? My treat." Elsa watched as the nervousness of the other girl was slightly subdued by the offer of free gelato.

"Well, the stracciatella is my favorite here. It's basically chocolate but extra amazing."

"Perfect. I was thinking the exact same thing. A triple scoop in a cone please."

The confusion on the girl's face grew as Elsa paid for, and walked outside with, the single cone of ice cream.

"Oh, so am I getting my own then?" She asked standing there feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Hmm? We are sharing, obviously." Somehow she managed to say the words as casual as possible while already licking the dark chocolate dessert with an overly eager and dexterous tongue.

"Sharing? Obviously? I just met you!"

The two women walked outside, gradually making their way toward the beach. Hot sand appearing under their thonged feet.

"I like to move fast. It's ok if you can't keep up…."

She spoke the words with an open mouth and open tongue gliding up the smooth, cool surface, but she was not able to finish her muffled sentence as a second tongue was eager to prove that it could, indeed, keep up.

"Don't challenge me with chocolate, lady!"

Elsa felt a chocolate stained grin appear on her lips.

"What's your name?"

"Anna," she said with a mouth full of chocolate and a tongue hanging out on the cone which was still being held by the taller woman.

"So, Anna. Tell me about yourself."

_Well, that didn't take much. It seems talking puts her at ease. Which is fine with me. I'm not much of a talker. She recounts some basic details about her life. Her family grows lemons somewhere in the valley, north of Los Angeles. She comes down here to the Malibu farmers market with her cousin, Oaken to sell said lemons. She doesn't much care for LA life. I don't blame her. She can really talk up a storm. I don't think she even realizes there's chocolate all over her face._

Without any warning, and with nary an expression on her face, Elsa lunges in, putting that overeager tongue to work remedying the situation on the freckled face.

"Whoa, holy juice batwoman! You're not moving fast, you're like going fucking lightspeed!"

"I don't like to play games. And I don't like to waste my time."

"Ok, I get that. And it's hot for sure. And honestly, I don't know why I'm stopping you. Maybe it's because we just met like five minutes ago. Maybe because I don't know anything about you. I mean, you could be a serial killer for all I know. It's kind of predatory."

_She plays it off with a laugh, but she's not stupid. She's apprehensive of me. Interesting._

"Predatory? Please, tell me you're over eighteen."

"Relax. I'm a full-grown twenty-one year old."

A thin blonde eyebrow returned to its heightened state. "Maybe I should card you just to make sure."

The shorter girl squinted at her dubiously, but playfully.

"What, so you can see my address? So predatory….."

_Clever girl._

"So tell me, miss predator. Do you always come on so strong to girls you meet at the farmers market?"

They had found themselves at a low concrete wall, splitting the sand from the walkway behind them. They were neither sitting nor standing, but leaning against it. Anna, more lounging with her elbows resting on the top of the short wall while Elsa was a bit more erect with her black shorts supporting her against the sunbaked surface.

"Only to the ones who I think can handle it." Another lick of chocolate. The cone was minus one scoop.

"Well, someone is quite full of themselves aren't they."

Anna shifted her weight so that she was leaning on one elbow, bringing her face closer to the ice cream melting down a confident set of fingers.

"It's a reliable way to get what I want. Some girls like to go for the ride. Other girls get scared off….."

Her sentence was again cut off by a challenging, and surprisingly confident tongue that had slipped past the dissolving chocolate barrier and found its way at unexpected lilac lips. Her aviators nearly fell off her nose and landed on the speckled bridge between seemingly connected faces as the force from sun-kissed peach lips pressed deeply into her.

_Few girls, if any, ever take control…_

The petite body found itself following suit, pressing up against the would-be predator so that she was leaning farther and farther back over the concrete. Denim overalls brushing up against expensive linen. A single, freckled thigh found its way between smooth, porcelain legs, slowly slipping upwards, aided by a mixture of sweat and sunscreen.

Elsa gasped for air. "Now… who's the… aggressive one?" she said between panting breaths.

Anna had straddled up against her, raised on the tips of her toes in order to reach the entrapping lips as she was bent back farther and farther over the wall. Anna pulled her lips away and brushed the pale skin on her cheek as they slowly, deliberately, made their way to a lightly pinked ear.

"I told you not to challenge me," she whispered.

"I think... your break….. is probably over…." Elsa had to swallow her reluctance. And then she whimpered at the sudden sensation of teeth nibbling gently at a sensitive earlobe. Followed by light flicks of that same interrupting tongue.

"My cousin can take care of himself…."

"What did you have in mind then?"

A lightning bolt was sent through her body, jolted through her neck as hungry desire latched on. Her skin erupted with hot tingles as the pressure built up from her veins and sizzled all the way down to her core and beyond.

Anna released her oral hold with a *POP* and danced her tongue in circles around the newly formed mark on the otherwise pristine marble surface.

She brought her speckled nose back up to kiss Elsa's as she stared into those ocean blues, wading into their depths, unafraid of the currents hidden beneath.

And with a voice barely audible through the churning waves of their lust, she whispered softly,

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?"

* * *

The midday sun was coasting across the bright blue sky sending beachgoers to seek solace underneath wide umbrellas.

Two bodies found their own sanctuary, not from the rising heat but from prying, UV protected eyes. Swollen dunes and stiff reeds swaying in the cool breeze obscured the locked limbs and latched lips.

Anna had her hands firmly grasping the thin waist. She hooked her thumbs under the loose, linen shirt and forcefully lifted, exposing a tundra of toned abdominals and excited breasts accentuated by a deep indigo bra.

As the shirt fell to the breeze, Elsa's body fell to the scorching sand. It burned against her unacquainted skin, and she winced at the pain yet did not recoil. It only caused her to push back against the force that had subdued her into the rough surface. Elbows dug into the sand as her neck craned and yearned for the girl sitting atop her. Hands clasped her cheeks and caressed down her beautifully blemished neck.

Tongues lashed out at each other as if trying to find the wayward ice cream cone. Any chocolate stains were mutually washed away.

With her tongue still occupied, Elsa felt a single finger start to make its way down her center, gliding over the front clasp of her bra and continuing down toward her belly button. Her black shorts admirably tried to hide her rising excitement but they could only conceal so much.

That silky voice again whispered into her ear, "You're so wet…"

"I'm not used to... being the one… on the bottoooommmnnngggg"

Her words melted into moans as the tantalizing finger found its way over the increasingly soaked hem down the middle of the darkened shorts. Her knees bucked upwards and feet burrowed down, leaving the sandals buried deep in the sand.

_I am always the one in control. Always the director, the orchestrator….. the predator. This must be what it feels like. To have someone else drive me. To not know what's coming. To be at the whim of this indomitable force that is somehow both gentle and powerful at the same time as it pushes deeper….._

_deeper…_

_oh, fuck me._

"Oh Fuck Me!"

She half whimpered and half screamed as the gentle force found its way to the source of the rising tide between her legs. The finger became warm and slick from her own lust as it made its way past her soft lips. It curved upwards expertly, almost knowingly, directly finding that magical spot hidden away behind her more obvious sexual trigger.

_Holy hell, no one's ever gotten there this faaaasssttttttfuuucck_

The long middle finger firmly pressed up into that spot while her thumb came at her pleasure from the outside. Twirling around her engorged clit. Two fingers working in tandem sending unfamiliar shockwaves of pleasure soaring through her whole body. A second finger joined the first. Sliding next to the already drenched companion with alternating undulations underneath her core.

_Jesus, I'm so close already….. Just…. a little more…_

Now that increasingly familiar tongue rejoined the fun. Swirling around the skin of her breasts. Leaving a moist trail down toward the front of the indigo bra.

_Did she just….. unhook my bra with her tongue?! How is that even…..fuck I'm cuming already..._

FIngers and tongue synched their rhythm, smoothing into a melodic harmony of slow and expanding pleasure. It was rising, and rising, and rising…..

_More… more… just a little…_

Then it all stopped.

_Wha….what.. what happened?_

Elsa, hot and flustered, opened her bleary eyes to see the other girl above her, seemingly frozen in place and staring into the reeds.

"Anna?" Her chest was heaving, desperate for some reprieve. "What happened?"

Anna looked down at her. An odd mixture of confusion and fright across her face. She leaned down, just slightly, and whispered: "Someone's watching us."

Elsa was no stranger to being watched. And she wasn't one to shy away from a peeping tom. She turned her head to follow the blue-green gaze into the reeds. What she saw there in their path was not what she had expected to see.

_Wait...Is that…? Is Anna staring at….No… That can't be…_

"Anna? I don't see anyone."

Anna leaned in closer. She was seemingly unaware that her fingers had not left their position. Elsa, however, was more than aware and the potential audience only made her excitement that much more heightened.

"What do you mean, you don't see anyone? She's right there! Staring at us. She….. She kind of….. looks like you. And I don't mean that in a 'all blondes look the same' kind of way."

_Holy shit, that's not possible._

"You see a girl that looks kind of like me, over there in the reeds, staring at us?"

"Yes!" She was still whispering but increasingly failing.

Suddenly a voice appeared from the reeds. A familiar yet shocked and incredibly terrified voice.

"Elsa….. I think she can see me!"

Elsa looked at Anna with rising turmoil on her face.

"This girl…. did she just say something?"

"Yes! She just said she thinks I can see her! Of course, I can see her! Wait, you know her? What the hell is going on?!"

Elsa abruptly pulled the wet and cooling fingers out of her disappointed body and bolted up on her feet. She dug her sandals out of the ground, fumbled with the clasp on her bra, and verily stormed off toward the street, forgoing her abandoned shirt to the beach.

"Els..? Wha? Hey! What the fuck is going on?!" Anna jumped to her own feet and chased after the rapidly fleeing woman who began muttering to herself.

"This isn't possible. She can't see her. No one can see her. This doesn't make any sense."

Her muttering distracted her from the fact that Anna had already caught up and was power walking next to her. She failed to realize until Anna grabbed her arm and forced her to face reality.

"Elsa! Calm down! Talk to me….. What's going on? Who is that?"

Elsa's eyes were now filled with anger and a massive amount of fear.

"This… I don't….. How can you see her? She's….. she's not real…"

They had made it as far as the concrete wall they had occupied before. This time the wall had a third occupant. She was not sitting nor leaning on the wall, but kind of hidden behind it, crouching down on the opposite side from the other two women. She was nervously peeking over the top with her fingers holding the edge as if she was hanging on for dear life.

"Elsa, I don't know what's going on, but I can see her right there." She gestured toward the girl, then turned to look at her directly. "Hello? Hi. I'm Anna. Who are you? Are you like a…. weird, voyeuristic twin sister?"

The look-alike shrank behind the wall leaving only the snowy peaks of her hair over the top.

"She's not a twin sister! She's…. She's just a figment of my imagination. She's not real! You shouldn't be able to see her! Fuck, I need to call Alice."

"Who's Alice?"

"My therapist."

"You're on a first-name basis with your therapist?"

"After you sleep with your therapist you tend to get on a first-name basis." Elsa began rummaging through her purse for her phone.

"After…." Anna had crossed her arms but was still looking toward the shrunk away, imaginary girl behind the wall.

"Shit, no answer... What time is it back home? Ugh, she's probably out for dinner."

"You seem real enough to me. What's your name? It's ok, you can talk to me."

Upon closer inspection, Anna could see that she was also wearing the same clothes as Elsa except her hair was not in a french braid but was instead arranged in a tight bun. She still looked absolutely terrified of the ginger-haired girl staring at her.

"My… my name is..."

"I call her Samantha. Wait, don't talk to her! Why can you talk to her?! God, this is absolutely insane!"

"You're telling me.." Anna said.

Elsa turned her back and continued to walk off the beach and toward the convertible rental parked in the nearby lot. She got in and slammed the door just as Anna repeated the motion on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Elsa said with a cool annoyance.

"You think you can just leave me there like that? Use me and toss me away like some disposable vibrator?"

"That's so crass."

"And after I can apparently see and talk to people in your head?! I don't get it any more than you do, but I at least would like to know why."

A third voice softly joined in the conversation. "I would also like to know why…."

"No one cares what you think Sam!" Elsa yelled into the backseat with its magically teleported occupant.

"Hey, don't yell at her. Is she always this mean to you?" Anna had twisted her body so as to look at the twin in the back seat who was sitting with shoulders slumped and her hands hidden between her thighs.

"N..no... Not really! She's just…. really upset. And confused."

"You finally spoke to me. That's a start at least." Anna gave her a warm smile.

"A start? A start?! This is not 'a start' of anything! Get out of the car and leave me alone!"

Now it was Anna's turn to get upset.

"Hey, now you listen to me, lady!"

"That makes me sound so old.."

"Whether you like it or not, I am apparently stuck in your head. And you owe me for what I did for you."

"Please. I didn't even finish."

Anna leaned in to quickly whisper in her ear, "I can easily fix that.."

Elsa's cheeks flared hot pink and she latched onto the steering wheel with a death grip. Anna pulled back and fixed her with a determined, piercing gaze.

She spoke in a tone more commanding than inquiring. "I am not leaving this car until we figure this out. Why can I apparently see imaginary people in your head? You may not like it, but you came on to me. You enraptured me and consider me enraptured enough to get in your car and ride with you to wherever it is you and your imaginary sister go to. Don't _you_ want to know what's going on? What if we have some kind of connection? What if I'm psychic?!"

"Oh ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Elsa let out a slight chuckle despite the uncomfortableness of the situation. "Fine. I'm going back to my hotel. Since you are apparently forcing yourself on me, you can come along and we can see if we can't figure out all of…. this."

Anna gave her a coy grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You sound like you don't want me to force myself on you. It seemed like you were enjoying yourself a minute ago."

Elsa just responded with an unamused, deadpan look as she pulled her sunglasses over her distraught blue eyes and started the engine.

* * *

_Los Angeles proper. West Hollywood to be precise. The evening has descended but the sun refuses to follow. I can hear the music from a dozen different clubs from my balcony. I left Alice a message so she should call me back any minute now. God, I can really use a smoke, or a hit or a shot or anything! But something tells me I shouldn't risk mixing substances right now. Shit, I hate taking these pills…_

Elsa was leaning forward over her upper-story hotel room railing, looking down on the endless parties scattered along endless palm trees, and pink neon signs illuminating the tangerine sky. She held a small, unassuming, stainless steel vial in her hand.

Inside the room was a bending of reality taking place atop freshly changed sheets and down pillows.

"So, your name is Samantha? Can I call you Sam?"

Samantha looked like the most uncomfortable ice sculpture in the world. Sitting on the bed with her legs tucked underneath her and her hands, once again, folded between her clenched thighs. Anna was sitting cross-legged, in front of her on the bed at a polite distance.

"Sam….is fine.." She had her eyes fixed on her buried hands, staring down at anything but the girl in front of her.

"I've…..never talked to anyone other than Elsa before…"

Anna continued to try and break the ice.

"What's life without some new experiences, right? Tell me about yourself? Are you a person? Was that rude?"

"Alice says that I am a personification of everything Elsa hates about herself. Compartmentalized and segmented from the rest of her so that she can cope with the stress of her job."

"Interesting. And kind of messed up. Alice can't see you, I take it."

"No. No one can see me. At least, not until now.."

"And what is this, apparently overly stressful, job that Elsa does?"

"I… I can't say."

"Hm. How mysterious. Are there more of you?"

"...No. I am the only one."

Elsa had walked back through the open balcony door and looked dumbfounded at the two girls sitting on her bed.

"So, what's the diagnosis?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "The diagnosis is that Alice still hasn't called me back. Probably means she found some newly opened cake shop and is stuffing her British face." She sat down on the post-modern chair by the desk across from the bed with a huff.

Anna leaped off the bed and grabbed Sam's arm, causing her to electrify like the pink neon signs outside, and pulled her up off the bed.

"Ok then! We are gonna hit the town!"

"Excuse me?" said Elsa as if the shorter girl had made a really distasteful joke. "Also, you can touch her now too?! How is 'going out' going to help anything?"

"Oh hey, I guess I can touch her." Her lips curled in an impish grin angling asymmetrically upwards on her face. She reached out with her other hand and grabbed the reluctant Elsa still sitting on the chair and shaking her head.

"We are going out. The night hasn't even begun yet, and we are in West Hollywood! Trust me."

"Trust you? I quote: 'You're a stranger. A beautiful stranger sure.'"

Anna shrugged her freckled shoulder. "A beautiful stranger who's been inside of you in more ways than one. I'm pretty sure that makes me a beautiful acquaintance at least. Maybe even someone on a first-name basis."

The pink in Elsa's skin rose to match that of her doppelganger as Anna pulled her up from the seat and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Wait, let me get another shirt at least."

"What for? This is WeHo! You look so fucking hot in just your shorts and purple bra. Also, it will help distinguish the two of you for me."

A pale hand in each of her own, snowy hair trailing on either side and rising apprehension at the unknown force, powerful yet gentle, dragging them out into the neon lights.

* * *

_Bodies swaying, bobbing, gyrating en masse. Flashing lights fill my vision, fog aiding in the obscurity, sweat, cologne, and perfume mix an addicting cocktail in my nose, both sweet and savory. Palm trees tower over the open-air club, neon dazzling across the sky in every direction, and music thunders in my chest._

_Anna has dragged us to the middle of the dance floor. It's so strange seeing Sam here…. with someone else holding her hand…._

"Did you want a drink?!"

_Anna yells at the top of her lungs yet it sounds like a faint whisper on the oscillating wind. I lean in close. I don't like losing my voice._

"I don't want any alcohol just in case I need to take these pills," _I say, still louder than should be humanly possible, in her ear._

_She stares back at me, penetrating me with those eyes like an emerald and sapphire had wild, sinful sex that produced a brilliant lovechild that could see into your soul._

"That's ok. You can get drunk off of me instead."

"Anna, I don't see how this is supposed to help. We can barely hear each other!"

_Poor Sam is standing there like a deer in the headlights. She's not usually with me in these kinds of places. Anna's looking at her again. Still, such a strange sensation seeing someone else look at that part of me… Wait, what is she doing? She's pulled Sam close to her and….._

_What the holy fuck._

"A...An….ANNA!"

_She's….She's kissing her! Kissing….me….? I don't know how I'm supposed to feel at this. Do I feel jealous? Is Sam me or not me? Holy hell I think….I can…. I am…._

_I can feel those delicious lips on my own even though they are on Sam…._

_I can feel….. everything._

Anna pulled away. The two women stood there in the throng of sweat and ecstasy.

"Are you ok Sam? How do you feel?" Anna said with devious eyes half-lidded. Her arms were wrapped around Sam's shoulders. Despite the identical height, Sam's sheepish posture made her stand closer to Anna's stature.

Sam's eyes were closed. This contact, this attention, this… affection was entirely new to her.

"I feel…."

_I feel…._

Thoughts from Elsa's mind left Sam's lips.

"Amazing…"

_Amazing…_

"And what do you want?" Anna asked. It sounded like a whisper and felt like a whisper and should have never made it to the other girl's ears yet somehow she heard every syllable.

"I want…. more."

Three more bodies joined in the cacophony of the synthetic beats and substance fueled dance. Rhythmic motions guiding and gliding arms around waists, thighs against freckled thighs, fingers through platinum and auburn hair.

The three women danced in tandem. Anna leaned back against the indigo clad breasts with her right hand raised over her shoulder, cupping a smooth cheek speckled with nearly invisible plum-colored freckles. Her head tilted back so that her peach lip balm reached those covetous lips they had missed since the beach. Her hips thrusting back into those same dark shorts.

Her left hand reached out and wrapped around a matching pale neck in front of her. She pulled the other woman close to her front. Those mirrored plum freckles, mere inches away from her face as she turned her head from one side of the mirror and placed those lips on the woman dancing on the other side. Her hips thrust forward, making contact with virgin black fabric. Her right leg was brought up and straddled against the reticent reflection.

The dance floor seemed to move in slow motion. Their bodies rocked back and forth, rising and falling with the beats. As if they were the only ones swaying under the palms and neon glow.

The intensity grew. Hands found their way under fabric. Lips were locked and tongues twirled around each other. As Anna was lost in the reflection before her, she felt a second tongue trace up and down her neck, reaching her sensitive ear. Her left hand had skirted around a thin waist and into the back of the shorts just as her right hand had twisted around the small of her own back to slide into the front of the second pair of shorts.

Two predatory hands found their mutual prey and lit a fire on either side of her.

"Ahhh!"

_Ahhh!_

The reflection mewled out a cry while the barer could only moan in the magical ether as two sets of fingers worked their own magic on two pleasurescapes, one virgin, the other _hungry_.

_What is this feeling? It's like I can feel her inside of me AND inside of her at the same time. Layered on top of each other. Those fingers again finding my perfect spot….in two places at once, no, four places at once, no…. infinite places at all times…_

_Fucking hell, I'm cumming….._

"Ahhhhh…..I'm cumming….!"

The two reflections writhed and rutted against the shorter woman straddled between them. Their bodies convulsed against her own. They pulled their faces in closer and closer, lips seeking that peach nectar between them. Instead, they found each other. Lilac lips converged as two oceans came together, a roaring torrent of euphoria raging and merging as one tidal orgasm crashing against the dance floor.

Elsa rode that tidal wave of orgasmic force for an eternity. It went on and on and on, her body vibrating from her toes to her fingers. It left her fatigued and grasping for desperate air above the roiling waves of her bliss. Her legs buckled but she forced herself to stay standing.

As the wave receded, only two dancers remained. Holding onto each other. Revolving around each other to the slow rhythm of their own music. Wading in the waters of self.

* * *

A back hit a door as a hand fumbled for a keycard. Elsa was carrying Anna back to the hotel room, Her arms tucked under the denim shorts with the girls legs wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around those bare shoulders and slipping bra straps. Their lips had remained locked since the club. Bodies meandered the streets of West Hollywood in an endless embrace of passion. Their eyes were closed for most of the journey. They bounced around the hotel lobby, knocked into every wall of the elevator. Wished that Elsa had gotten a room on the top floor.

They finally made it into the room and onto the bed.

"Wow…..you're really strong. Do you work out or something?"

Elsa found herself desperately gasping for air in her lungs.

"Or something….Where…..did Sam go?"

"Look, I'm no therapist but I think you should be able to figure it out."

"I feel….. different."

"Tell me how you feel."

"I feel….. scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I….. don't know. Scared of you? Scared of me? There's a pit in my stomach that I haven't felt in a very long time. That I never wanted to feel again….Sam was there for a reason."

"And I'm here for a reason. And that reason is you don't need to be scared anymore."

"You're just a stranger I picked up in the market."

"Come on, Els. Deep down….. you know I'm not just a stranger."

A phone rang.

"That must be Alice. Finally.. Jeez it must be late for her. I better get it."

Anna looked at her reluctantly, longingly from the bed as Elsa rose to get her purse and head out to the balcony.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hello, Elsa! I'm so sorry I missed your call. There was a new cake shop that just opened up in Chelsea that I just _had_ to see. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Great actually. I'm sorry to make you call so late. I'm actually doing….. better than I have in a long time."

"That's absolutely wonderful to hear. Those pills I prescribed do wonders don't they?"

Elsa looked down at her purse with the stainless steel vial sitting at the bottom, unopened.

"Actually, I didn't take any of the pills. I just kind of… sorted it out myself I guess."

"Oh….Well I think you should still take one just to be safe. You may think you have gotten everything sorted, but you know it could just be your mind playing tricks on you again. It won't hurt to take one. Help make sure your mind is clear and focused."

"Do I really have to?"

"I strongly advise it, Elsa. Remember, this is a mandatory psychological evaluation and recovery program. I need to report your progress. The pills don't hurt. Just take one before bed. No more than that, remember. And call me in the morning."

"Whatever you say…I'll see you back in New York."

Elsa hung up the phone and reached into her purse for the vial. She forced herself to twist open the cap revealing several large pills. She tapped one out onto her palm and looked at it with disgust in her eyes and bile in her throat.

_What could it hurt, she says._

She opened wide and popped it into the back of her throat, swallowing it dry.

She walked back into the room and found Anna sitting on the bed, cross-legged, and looking rather perturbed.

"She told you to take the pills?"

"Ya. She said it's just in case. It's not like they will hurt anything."

_Anna looks…..not upset but…...sad for some reason._

"Well….this night's been pretty crazy huh?" Elsa said as she tried to clear the ever-increasingly awkward air in the room. "Do…...do you want me to take you home….?"

Anna looked up at her with those sad gems but masked them with steely comfort.

"Come to bed and I'll tell you in the morning."

With the awkwardness thoroughly washed away, Elsa obliged. But not before dropping those disheveled shorts to the floor and kicking them straight out the open door over the balcony.

* * *

_Morning. Sunday morning. My body feels unbelievably sore. Jesus, I need to stretch. But not before I get a morning treat…._

Elsa turned over on the bed, covers long since discarded. The warm LA nights and hot passions made them unnecessary and unwanted. She lay there naked and stared.

Stared at…

…..nothing?

_Anna?_

"Anna? Are you in the bathroom?"

Elsa got up and walked over to inspect. The bathroom door was open. The room was empty. The entire room was empty. The balcony was unoccupied. She looked around the floor and found no trace of the denim overalls or white shirt or adorable green boyshorts.

_She just left…. Without a note or anything? Maybe her family did get worried and called her and she had to run out of here. Maybe someone came and picked her up._

After a quick shower, she reapplied her impeccable makeup in record time, lathered on a tube of sunscreen, and raided her closet for a quick outfit of denim cut-off shorts and a loose, long-sleeved, silk blouse.

She went down to the lobby and inquired if the concierge had seen the girl she had made such a ruckus with the night before.

_No luck... I guess that kind of thing is pretty common around here…. I know! It's Sunday, she must have needed to go back to the farmers market! That's it. Her cousin probably got pissed, came, and picked her up so she could work. Damn, if only I had gotten her number….._

Without any other option, the clear choice was to hop into her convertible and take the drive back out to Malibu.

* * *

_What….the fuck….. is going on?_

"I'm sorry. I don't have a cousin named Anna. It's usually just me working the lemon stall. Maybe you are thinking of a different vendor? There are more than one of us selling lemons."

_No. This is the stall. These are the crates. This is the cousin and his name is Oaken. Was she just pretending to work at the stall? Who does that? Why would she do that?_

Next stop was the gelato shop.

"What do you mean I was alone?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I remember you from yesterday. Triple scoop stracciatella on a cone. There was no one else with you."

"Do you have cameras? I want to see the footage."

"Uh…. we don't have that kind of system here… There is one camera that looks at the register, but that's it. I'm positive that there was no one else with you inside the shop. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Elsa twirled and stormed out of the shop.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening! What is going on!_

"I think you know what's going on…."

"S….Sam!"

Elsa had retraced her steps back to that low wall on the beach. She slumped against it, her butt in the sand. She looked over and saw that familiar reflection staring back at her.

"Sam….Where is Anna? Where did she go?!"

"Elsa….. She….. wasn't real."

"Bull shit!"

Sam didn't wince or recoil or shy away. She sat there next to Elsa with a solemn look in her eyes with a steel that had never been there before. Her features became obscured by the welling tears flooding Elsa's own eyes.

"She was real! She was here! I felt her! I remember how she smelled, how she tasted, that warmth against my skin… You can't tell me she wasn't real!"

"You can feel me too. We are one and the same. All you felt was….. that other part of you that you had locked away without realizing. She's not gone, she's just a part of you. And soon, I will be too."

"What?" Elsa sniffled and attempted to wipe her tears, getting makeup all over her long sleeve.

"You have to accept us as one, and then we will all be together."

Elsa stared off into the distance, toward the white sand and calm water. The morning sun had yet to break over the hills and reach the coast. The sand was still cool from the night. A perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Still far too early for many beachgoers to have arrived. Only a single figure occupied the edge of the beach. Waxing their board for a morning surf.

She looked at her hands. They were shaking from the pain and uncertainty in her chest. All of these emotions that she had locked away, cut open and dragged out to the surface. She touched her cheek. Passed a finger over her lips, ran it down her neck….

"No."

"Elsa?"

"I want to see her."

"Elsa, she isn't…"

"Bull Fucking Shit! I want to see her! And you know a way! I know you know, so tell me!"

"It's not a good idea…."

"I don't give a flying fuck if it's a good idea! I know she was real. I know there is a way to see her, to…. to bring her back. And I _will_ bring her back!"

"Are you sure…? Is this what you really want?"

Elsa glared back into the mirror. Her tears evaporated away against the hot steel behind the raging waters.

"More than anything."

Sam peered back. Mirror images becoming one, uniform and attached at every dimple, every strand of hair, every freckled dot.

Sam reached out with her right hand and opened her palm. Elsa looked down and saw an unassuming, nondescript, stainless steel vial.

* * *

_Where am I? It looks like a beach, but this isn't sand….It's snow. Dunes of snow with palm trees reaching up into a purple sky? What the hell is going on? And what the hell am I wearing? What is this, a long-sleeved dress with leggings and rhinestones? And my braid became undone. And my sandals are different. The snow makes me think I should be freezing but I don't feel any cold._

_There's someone over there in the snow._

Elsa walked through the odd powder. It was somehow being illuminated by a soft glow emanating from the palms above her. She reached the diminutive figure crouched down in the snow with her back turned.

She was greeted by a small, round face with big sapphires and hair that matched the ground beneath her.

"Hello! Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa looked at the little girl, dumbfounded.

"Uh…. N...no. I don't really….. like building snowmen."

The girl looked up at her and just smiled.

"That's not true. You just don't remember how."

Elsa returned her smile. "What's…. your name?"

"You know my name, silly!"

A faint memory whisked by. A voice calling out to a little girl playing in the snow under the manicured forest of Central Park.

"El….Elsie… I'm looking for someone. Maybe you've seen her? She's shorter than me. With bright red hair, and freckles all over her face."

"Anna!"

"Yes! Is she around here somewhere?!"

"I love Anna. She's so nice and pretty."

Elsa couldn't hold in her chuckle as her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. I…. that's why I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"I don't know where she is. But the Queen will know more. I can take you to her."

"The Queen?"

"Yup! Follow me, it won't take long."

Elsa felt a little hand clasp her slender fingers as it began to gently pull her through the glowing snow.

The two platinum-haired figures walked side by side, hand in hand, away from the snowy beach and found themselves walking through a neon cityscape. The streets were not paved but carpeted with soft leaves of light blue. The buildings were not concrete or steel but wood, naturally grown into the shapes of skyscrapers with glowing leaves of various shades of indigo and violet lighting up the sky. Lampposts and street signs were replaced with great fir trees. Their baby blue pointed peaks piercing the neon atmosphere.

The walk was not long but long enough for the tiny Elsie to have gotten tired. She was now floating in the air, nestled in the taller woman's arms. Her little head was resting against Elsa's chest.

They had reached the end of the leaf-lined street. Before them stood a massive castle. A fabrication of the Empire State Building carved entirely out of ice.

"You can put me down now. The Queen is in there. She will help you find Anna. When you find her, tell her I say hi and that I miss her very much!"

Elsa looked at herself and gave a warm smile. "I will."

* * *

She walked through the massive pillars of ice that made up the doorway of the castle. The inside was unlike any skyscraper. It was an expansive space with intricate staircases, chandeliers, and prisms of ice reflecting dazzling beams of light in all directions.

Elsa stared in awe at the ornate ice sculpture she found herself standing in. Her reverie was shattered when she heard a voice call out to her.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up toward the top of a wide staircase. At the summit was a tall figure, equally dazzling in the light being reflected off of her blue dress. An unbelievably long train of sheer fabric floated behind her. Her snowdrift hair was arranged in a familiar braid draped over her shoulder. She looked down on the pale reflection standing at the base of the staircase.

"You must be the Queen, I take it?"

"I am."

"I'm looking for…"

"Anna. I know."

"Oh. That's…. that's good. Could you tell me where I might find her please?"

"No."

"N...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You can't have her. Because she's _mine_."

_What the hell? Am I really this big a bitch?_

"Yes. You are."

Suddenly, shackles of ice appeared on her wrists and ankles. Chains sprouting from the ground locking her in a frigid grasp.

"Wha… What the hell are you doing?"

The Queen took a single step down the stairs. Power burst forth from her foot and radiated down the flight, reaching Elsa as she struggled against the chains. The sparkling wave washed over her feet and she watched in horror as they froze solid, petrified in place.

"You are trying to take over. You are nothing more than a usurper. You think that you can come in here, after all this time, and take this throne that _I_ have molded for myself? This is my world. My body! My love that sustains us! _I_ do not need weaklings getting in my way! Pathetic imitations that do nothing but cry and frolic in the snow and seek some kind of misguided affection."

She took another step. Another wave of magic. Another blast of ice creeping up past the ankles.

"You're wrong! You can't just shut everything out! We are one and the same! Pieces of a whole!"

Another step. A frozen waistline.

"I can do this on my own! _I_ don't need you!"

The Queen was a step away from the bottom of the staircase. Icy tendrils were creeping up the neck. Slowly crawling, inching, worming their way across the marble surface. Reaching over a single, red mark on an otherwise perfect tundra.

"BUT I NEED YOU!"

The Queen stopped. Tears were falling down Elsa's cheeks and onto an icy blue dress.

"Anna…..is mine. I don't want to lose her. I never want to lose her….." The Queen looked down, her hand clenched over her heart.

"You won't lose her. _We_ won't lose her. Because…. because _we_ need that love. More than anything. I love you. Just as I love Sam, and Elsie. Please….. we can be with her…. together."

The Queen returned the blizzard of her gaze toward the pleading woman before her. She clenched her jaw, clenched her fists, turned her shoulder,

and took the final step.

_I…..I'm fading. I can feel the ice on my jaw. Clinging to my hair. The cold on my cheeks. I can't see anything anymore. My tears have been frozen in their ducts and can't escape._

_I guess… there's nothing left to do but give in….. give in to the darkness and the cold…._

_Give in to the….._

_warmth on my lips. The heat running down my face, along my neck. The fire welling up inside me. This force…..powerful yet….. gentle. Washing over me like waves lapping at my feet. My toes digging into the sand as I lean in…. deeper, farther, more intensely. Drinking deeply of this nectar on my tongue._

_I open my eyes, but I still can't see. I'm being blinded by…. what? The sun? There actually is water at my feet….and sand underneath…_

_My lips….. taste like…._

_peaches._

"A….Anna….?"

_I can see her, but is she there? I can feel her but is it just a phantom? A figment of my imagination? I can smell her sunscreen….. run my fingertips through her bangs. Is this all just a lie? A sick joke my twisted mind is playing on me? A gross fabrication of my desires to torment me?_

"Oh, hey there miss! I see you found your friend! Hey, you know if you two want some more ice cream later, we got a new flavor in. Chocolate mixed with hazelnuts today!"

_The girl from the gelato shop. Walking her Frenchie on the beach during her break it looks like. Friend? Two?_

"Elsa…."

An ocean washed over emerald blues and auburn hair. She looked down at the figure standing in her arms. Their noses touching, hands caressing, breaths mingling in the narrow space between their impassioned lips.

"I would love some ice cream. My treat."


End file.
